


Dreams

by SpiritLock



Series: Amber and Ice [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confessions, Cullenlingus, Dirty Talk, Elemental Magic, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Naked in public, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Token, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritLock/pseuds/SpiritLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lia returns after a triple dragon slaying.  She has been having dreams about Cullen. He overhears more of her dream and hatches a plan to find out what she dreams about. </p><p>Leads into the trip to Honnleath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A follow on from Trouble.

Lia trudged up the stairs to her room. Three dragons in one day; three dragons in Emprise de Lion. It was only after the bridge had been repaired that they could deal with them. Then the matter was urgent, one of them had already spawned, and Baron Desjardin was worried the other two weren’t far behind. Maybe that should be three dragons and numerous dragonlings.

She had to admit though; she was still on a high, along with Bull and Sera. Cassandra, as usual, seemed non plussed, but Lia had seen a furtive smile on her face afterwards. Lia knew about Cassandra’s brother and what happened to him. She felt glad that Cassandra had trusted her enough to tell her, especially as it was mages who were responsible for his death. Anthony had promised to train her as a dragon hunter. Well, it wasn’t quite the same, but Cassandra was definitely a dragon hunter now.

What Lia needed now was food, to get clean and take a nap. She dropped her backpack, and stood her staff in the closet. Having taken off her armour she checked her desk. Reports, always reports, Lia sighed heavily. She half expected a note from Cullen, but nothing. She guessed he’d must have been busy with organising things for Halamshiral, and decided to go and see him later.

Lia had a feeling Cullen was getting suspicious about her dreams. He kept asking and she kept evading. How does she tell someone who took his duties as Templar seriously that she fantasised about him not doing so. The first dream was understandable; she had surmised it was mixture of him and the events that had happened to her. But the following ones seemed to focus on him entirely, and the things he did to her. 

They happened when she came back after being away from him. It was as if being with him again was the trigger. The pattern of events was basically the same, with maybe minor variations, and she woke up at the same point every time. If she was with Cullen at the time, she was all over him, she couldn’t help herself. The state she woke up in, there was no way she couldn’t leave him alone. 

Understandably he was putting two and two together, and there were only so many times she could get away with a vague, ‘oh it’s just you and me.’

Having eaten and washed, she felt more human, and settled in bed for a nap. At least if she had the dream she could deal with it before she saw him. But Lia was more tired than she realised, and slept for much longer than she bargained.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

It was late evening when Cullen finally managed to get away from all the preparations for Halamshiral. Who knew getting ready for a ridiculous Orlesian ball would take almost as much as work preparing for a battle? He knew Lia’s routine after time away, and guessed she was probably catching up on some rest. 

As he rounded the stairs into her room, he could hear her moaning and saw her writhing around in her sleep. Was she having the dream, the one she always evasive about? He quietly took one of her chairs and sat by the bed. 

Much of what he heard was unintelligible, as always. What little he’d caught before was pretty much like that. Then he caught his name, no surprise, she’d admitted the dream was about them both. It was the other words when she spoke his name that made him wonder. His former title, Knight-Captain. So along with her thing about his armour, there was another element, something she evidently didn’t want to mention. Another barrier perhaps? He did like breaking through them, although they were less now.

He smiled as an idea came to him, but this would have to wait until later.

In the meantime, he would have one seriously fired up woman on his hands if he woke her now. He smirked and got undressed, watching her. The covers were now by her feet, her legs shuffling and clenching together. She was naked, and Maker, so beautiful. The mewling now coming out of her mouth was such a tempting invitation, and by the time he was climbing into bed with her, he was more than ready himself. He held her head and bit gently on her earlobe, whispering in her ear.

“Li, time to wake up,” 

Pretty soon her eyelids were opening, blinking and watching him, looking confused at first. Then the blush came. He just had to know what she was dreaming about. She then smiled, her hand going straight down, taking hold of him, and stroking him. 

“Cullen, please...” she pleaded.

“For you, always,” he drawled, smirking, hearing her hum in reply.

He kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth and at the same time, pushing his fingers into her. From the loud groan she uttered in response, he was sure she was fairly close. She often was after the dream. Her hand was gripping him, but still now. And as he shifted his attention and began to rub her, the moans stepped up in volume. Before long she was pushing against him, lifting up before falling back onto the bed. She let go of him.

Barely had she come, when Lia saw Cullen move in between her legs, and then felt him gently slide into her. She gasped. He had wonderful timing, catching her before the tension eased down. As he looked at her, she grinned at him.

“Maker, I missed you,” she said, slightly breathless. “Did you miss me?”

“I might have,” he smirked. “Mornings were certainly quieter, without you.”

“Making up for it now, I see...oh,” she was now getting distracted as he began to build up his pace.

“Shut up Li,” he ordered.

“Yes Ser,” came out before she could stop it. Had he heard? Damn, now her dream response was bleeding in. She had to be more careful. And then everything fell away. There was just Cullen, fucking her, and fire in her blood.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lia snuggled up to Cullen, both of them tired now and a little out of breath. She draped her arm over his chest, running her fingers over a scar there.

“Hello” she greeted him, with a smirk.

“Now I get the hello,” he joked. “I can see where your priorities lie.”

“Excuse me, who climbed into my bed, all hands and mouth,” she retorted. He laughed.

“You look good, by the way. Much as I tell you to be careful, danger seems to give you a glow. But three dragons in one day, Li?” he said turning to look at her.

“I know, but they did need to be dealt with,” she admitted, hoping he wouldn’t tell her off. “You should have seen Bull and Sera; they were practically bouncing off the walls afterwards. They still are to some extent. My reaction was a little more temperate. And Cass, well, we got a smile. She takes it all in her stride.” Lia declared, stroking the scar above his mouth. She loved his scar, his mouth and well, pretty much everything about him.

“So, tell me, how have you been? You look well. Have you been eating, and how’s your sleep been?” she enquired. Lia worried about him taking care of himself when she was away. He could forget to eat completely during the day, and that wasn’t good for his health, let alone symptoms of his addiction.

“Maker’s breath, Li,” he replied, smiling, shaking his head. “I promise you I have been taking care of myself. I’d get a lecture if you thought I wasn’t. I have been sleeping better too, although the dreams aren’t gone yet. But they are less.” he assured her.

“You’re right. I would give you a lecture. When it comes to looking after you, then I’m the dragon,” she laughed. And woe betide anyone who hurt him. 

“So I’ve found out to my cost,” he retorted, raising an eyebrow. “You are one determined woman.”

“I’m a Trevelyan, remember,” she insisted. “We’re worse...”

“...than Mabari, yes I recall you saying that,” he finished, grinning at her. “But equally,” he pulled her to him, kissed her jaw, and traced his tongue along it, “you behave beautifully too, given the right incentive,” he remarked.

“Only with you, Cullen,” she answered, her eyes closing as he kissed his way to her mouth.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the early hours of the morning when Cullen put his plan into action. He carefully eased himself out of Lia’s hold, and got partially dressed, just pants, boots and his coat. He then went looking for something for Lia to wear. Eventually after searching, he found something appropriate for Lia too. She was a practical woman, and had very little in the way of frippery as she called it. 

He roused her, still sleepy and yawning. She looked at him, puzzled at why he was standing there half-dressed.

“Here, put this on,” he said, seeing her slip on the nightdress. She was not fully awake and would do as she was told right now. He tied her arms in front of her with his belt, hard enough to her to feel the binding, but not to chafe.

“Cullen, what’s going on?” she asked, unsure now. “Why are you...” 

He pulled her up off the bed and kissed her, feeling her lean into him, her hands brushing against him. He couldn’t tell her, it had to be unexpected.

“Are you going to do what I tell you, Li?” he inquired, more as a demand than a request, taking hold of her shoulders.

Her eyes opened a little wider. “But...” came out, and he stopped her.

“Are you?” his voice firmer and holding her tighter. He saw the uncertainty in her face, she was trying to figure out what was happening.

“Yes,” she agreed, her voice meek. She’d given him control now.

Cullen took her by the arm, guiding her down the stairs out of her room and then onto the stairway. As they approached the door to the Great Hall, he felt her reluctance as she came to a stop. He could see she was nervous going out there dressed in only the flimsiest of garments, and naked underneath. Another barrier, taking her into a public place barely dressed.

She tugged back on him, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. “Maker, you can’t expect me to go out there like this!” she exclaimed. “What if...”

“Li, you will go out there like that. You said you would do as you were told,” he replied forcefully, holding her arm harder. The resistance was less, but still there. He backed her up against the wall.

“Feisty I see,” he said burying his head into the base of her neck, slightly biting her, and forcing his knee between hers. He heard the moan. “Comply and you get a reward of your choice,” he added huskily.

There was a pause. This was harder for her than he thought it would be, and if he forced her too much, it would be counter to what he wanted to achieve. 

“My choice?” she asked quietly.

“Whatever you want, Li,” he affirmed, and felt her relax a little. He smiled.

“Ok” 

Cullen opened the door and led her into the Great Hall. He positioned her in front of the Inquisitor’s throne, and sat in it himself. He noticed as she stood there, she was staring at his chest, bare except for the coat he was wearing, which she also glanced at. Hmm, something to consider, evidently the coat wasn’t so bad now. He waited a few minutes before speaking. He could see her shuffling slightly, a little nervous from being on display.

“Inquisitor Trevelyan, today you are here to be judged. The accusation is, that you deliberately withheld information from your Commander. Are you prepared to admit to your misdeed and furnish that information?” He made his voice as formal and severe as he could.

Lia was confused, what was he talking about? “I don’t...understand...what infor...?” she stumbled, then wondering. Maker, he couldn’t possibly mean...

“Your wet dream, Inquisitor. Aroused to such a pitch that you cannot control yourself in my company. So help me, I will have the truth from you, about this Knight-Captain.” He was glaring at her.

The shock was reflected on her face. How did he know that? Had she...damn, she must have been talking in her sleep. She groaned. 

“I see you understand now,” he got up and walked behind her. “Tell me, I demand to know what things you do in this dream,” his voice harsh.

Maker’s breath, she couldn’t tell him. She kept silent. But he was standing behind her, and she felt his breath as he came closer, his chest now pressed against her. And that coat she didn’t like, brushing on her shoulders. Except when she saw it set against his bare chest, it didn’t seem so bad now. Damn him, he was deliberately turning her on. 

“Tell me,” he ordered, her hands resting on her hips. 

Lia shook her head. No way was she giving up that information. He lifted his hands away, stepped back, and then undid the loops on her nightdress. As it fell, pooling around her ankles, she felt even more vulnerable standing there now naked. What if someone walked through, what if it was one of his soldiers. Him half clothed, her with none. Maker, the embarrassment.

“I think perhaps some persuasion might help loosen your tongue,” he whispered. 

He jerked her against him, his rough hands on her breasts now, fondling them, the hardness in his pants pressed against her bottom. She felt the burn inside and gulped, trying to keep her composure. She was determined to hold out as long as she could, but he knew her too well, knew what made her crumble.

“Evidently it must be sinful,” he growled, one hand making its way between her legs, parting her and his fingers sliding into her. “Judging by your wanton behaviour afterwards.”

She whimpered and tried to get away, but he held her fast. 

“I’ll take that as a yes. Confess,” he breathed. “You wouldn’t want anyone to see you like this, naked, undone and tied up, would you? Or would you?” he taunted. 

Her mind was trying to say no, but her body gave her away. There was an involuntary clench, and she heard a little wry laugh. He withdrew his fingers and the next thing she knew, he was dragging her to the throne. He sat her down, and hooked the belt around her wrists over one of the spikes, her arms held above her head, her breasts on show. 

Now smirking, he opened up her legs, putting each of them over the arms of the throne. She glanced around nervously, hoping no one could see her in this position. They would see everything she had on view, on offer virtually.

“Ready to confess yet?” he asked, eliciting the required answer. She shook her head, pressing her lips together to keep her mouth shut. 

“Your choice, Inquisitor,” he answered gruffly. He bent down, burying his face between her legs. She yelped as his hands parted her and his tongue lapped over her slowly, teasing her. Her head bounced off the emblem as she threw it back.

Fuck, she had never been more exposed as she was now, and Maker forgive her, so turned on, not wanting him to stop. He was driving her crazy with his tongue. The illicitness and the sense of danger made it much more delicious. How many more barriers was this man going to find and break her through. She thought they’d gone. Moans fell from her mouth as he pushed her closer and closer to orgasm, sucking and licking her as she began to arch against him. Her head was in a haze, almost seeing stars now. 

Then he stopped dead.

“Do you want me to make you come?” he solicited, his voice harsh now.

“Maker, yes,” she gasped. “Please don’t stop....”

“Confess, and I’ll make you come. Don’t, and I will leave you aching, wanting.” he said, giving her an ultimatum, his face with that dark smirk.

It was almost like her dream bleeding in now, the words he used. Oh Maker, she really needed to come and he knew it. His face watching her, staring her down, the shadow of the feeling of his mouth still on her. It was all too much. Lia folded and told all, seeing the surprise on his face. He said nothing, but true to his word, he continued. 

As his mouth covered her again, bringing her to a climax, there was nothing else in her head, but desire beyond control, the intense feeling as she came, a loud scream expressing the release. And then reality set in. What would he say to her now? What would he think of her?

Before she could say anything, he unhooked her, lifted her from the throne and kissed her. Lia was stunned, but then he broke away.

“Kneel,” he ordered, indicating in front of him. She obeyed, watching as he undid his laces, taking out his seriously hard erection.

“Such a pretty mouth, let’s see what it can do,” he growled.

Lia opened her mouth, and he took hold of her head, moving forward to push himself into her mouth. As she wrapped her lips around him, he gripped her hair and moved her head back and forth, groaning loudly. She couldn’t use her hands, and the speed at which he moved her head, she could barely use her tongue. But it didn’t seem to matter, because before long she felt the swell as he came, pushing harder as he emptied into her mouth. 

Cullen could feel his legs unsteady now, and Lia was watching him, evidently still waiting for a reaction. He had to sit first, and crashed back onto the throne. What she told him surprised him, but it was only an extension of what they’d done. It wasn’t real, just roleplay. And hearing those words out of her mouth, Maker, her dirty mouth always made him hard.

“Come here,” he put out his hand, and she took it. He guided her onto his lap, and she hooked her arms around his head.

“Cullen? You’re not shocked?” she said hesitantly.

“Surprised maybe,” he answered, kissing her again. “But you aren’t one of my charges, in fact you’re my superior...” he teased.

She rolled her eyes. “Not always so, judging by the way you dominate me,” she sighed.

“So Li, you still have a reward,” he nuzzled against her ear. “What can I possibly give you?” he queried, pretty sure of her answer.

He heard a snicker and smiled. 

“Get your armour ready, and find us a place to play,” her voice insistent, a sultry look on her face.

“It would be my pleasure,” he said laughing. He had offered her a reward, and wouldn’t dream of denying her that.

“Can we go back to bed now, it’s bloody draughty here,” she complained.

“Of course,” he smirked, helping her up. He’d planned the visit anyway, this was just an added extra.

As he got up, she turned to him.

“Cullen, have I told you that I love you?” Lia said, her eyes shining as she leant against him.

“You may have mentioned it,” Cullen replied, kissing her. “I love you too, Li.”

As she walked ahead, he couldn’t resist slapping her bottom. Neither of them were going to get much sleep tonight. And he was rather curious to see her in his coat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honnleath- roleplay and a coin

Lia was trying to step carefully, she’d almost gone over once already, and luckily Cullen had caught her. She wasn’t very good trying to walk with a blindfold on. Clumsy did not adequately describe her lack of co-ordination with no sight. 

“How much further?” she grumbled. Surprises were one thing, but it would be nicer if she got there in one piece.

“Nearly there,” he replied, the humour at her frustration evident in his voice. “Mind the...step” he warned her too late. “Oh.” 

Lia was down on her knees now. “Thanks for the warning,” she said sarcastically. “I think you’re doing this deliberately,” she groaned.

“Li, being down on your knees before me comes later. You’re obviously too keen,” he joked, laughing at her.

She had to laugh, he was probably right. “That’s if I can actually kneel. At this rate I’ll be the walking wounded beforehand. Then what will you do?” she replied defiantly.

“I’m sure between the two of us we can come up with a solution,” he answered, helping her up.

He took her blindfold off and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She folded her arms over his.

“So?” he asked. “What do you think?”

Li looked around her. They were on a small jetty jutting out onto a lake. Not large, but covered with waterlillies, and inside a gorge, judging by the rocks either side. It was surrounded by trees and bushes, except for the path and a small open area by the shore, obviously man made.

“Cullen, this is beautiful,” she grinned, and turned her head. “How did you find this place?”

He kissed her cheek. “I’m glad you like it. I grew up near here and used to come here as a child to get some peace, away from my siblings. I did love them, but they were very loud.” He smiled at the memory.

“Happy memories?” she asked gently. 

“Very,” he looked thoughtful, and younger, as if recalling them drew away some of the pain he gone through since then. 

Considering what he’d gone through, she was amazed Cullen wasn’t harder and more cynical than he was. She remembered thinking about that piece of humanity he had held on to, and guessed it must be so deeply ingrained it had saved him from being a bitter person. 

She leant back onto him, and closed her eyes, listening to the water lapping. “I approve of your choice,” she said, feeling peaceful here. 

“Hmm, good,” he replied softly. “I had actually planned this trip for another reason. Mainly to give you some of the peace I found here, away from the dangers you face.”

Lia went to speak, but he interrupted. 

“I know you don’t tell me everything, but don’t forget I see your reports too. I am one of your advisors after all,” he emphasised, turning her to face him. “You get into more trouble than you tell me about.”

“Ah, busted then,” she admitted, with a pleading look. “Cullen, I just didn’t want you to worry about me. You have enough to contend with as it is. Besides, I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself.”

“That you can, I’ve no doubt. But you worry about me, don’t you?” he asked.

“Of course I do...” she began. More than she admitted to.

“Well then, I’m allowed to do the same,” he declared, giving her the ‘don’t argue with me’ stare.

“Ugh, alright. I surrender,” she relented. With that face there was no discussion with him. She’d learnt that.

“Li, I fully expect you to surrender,” he teased, now smirking at her.

“And if I don’t?” she inquired, raising her eyebrows. 

Cullen laughed, and whispered in her ear. “Trust me, I’m sure you will.”

“Maker, you’re incorrigible,” she said despairingly. “I admit to nothing,” she smiled. Lia knew he was right, but wasn’t going to tell him that.

He shook his head and grinned at her. “By the time I’ve finished with you, you’ll admit to anything.”

“Cullen, is that a challenge?” she dared him, leaning forward slightly, now closer to his face. She could see him slightly curious now.

“So you think you can hold out, do you?” he mimicked her action, and they were nose to nose now, both grinning.

“Longer than you think,” she replied. Maker, she knew she would give in eventually, but hoped she could live up to her bravado.

“We’ll see, won’t we,” he replied enigmatically, moving back. Lia followed suit. 

Lia narrowed her eyes at him, suspicious now. She now had an inkling that he would not be sticking to the script. Well, neither would she then. Then she remembered.

“Oh don’t forget, keep away from my hands. I can’t promise there won’t be sparks,” she warned. After his office, she knew there was more than a chance of her building up a charge again.

“Yes, I see the previous result every time I look at my desk,” he replied, raising an eyebrow, but smiling too.

“Shall we prepare then?” she asked.

“Certainly,” he replied.

Lia was still a little a concerned about how he would react once they started. 

“Cullen, are you sure you don’t mind? I understand you’re doing this for me, but it won’t work unless we both want this.” She watched him carefully.

He kissed her. “Li, with you, I’m sure,” he answered firmly, she saw no doubt in his face.

“Ok then,” she smiled.

They both went to prepare.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Enchanter Trevelyan and Knight-Captain Cullen faced each other across the ground next to the lake.

“Knight Captain Cullen, it figures they’d send you. Wanted to make sure the job got done I guess. Pity some of your brethren weren’t up to the task,” Lia said sneering, hands on her hips. 

Maker he looked so hot in his Templar armour though, standing there, arms crossed, his face set. The heat inside her long since roused from just the thought of seeing him in it.

“Enchanter Trevelyan, you do realise you’re going back this time for good,” he ordered, voice resolute.

Maker’s breath, what was she wearing? He’d never seen her in clothes like this. He could barely take his eyes off her breasts pushed up by the bodice she was wearing. Her leg showing through the rip in her skirt.

Lia smiled, she could see his eyes on her; it had been a good choice of clothes. If he was going to dominate her, and she knew he would, she would give him a run for his money. 

“You look a little distracted Knight-Captain. Like what you see?” she tempted him by leaning slightly forward, causing her breasts to move, just enough for his eyes to widen. 

Cullen cleared his throat, she was definitely going to push his resilience. Maker, he was going to make her pay for this. 

“You can’t seriously think you can sway me that easily. I know your reputation.” He marched forward to halfway between them. “You will come back with me and face the charges,” he commanded harshly. Not before he got her out of those clothes though. 

Lia saw him move toward her, the look on his face. She could guess what was going on his head, she knew him well enough by now. But Sweet Andraste, looking at him in his armour, was making her seriously aroused now. Control, Li, control, do not clench your legs, that would give you away. 

“Oh Knight-Captain, do you really think that’s necessary. I mean can’t we come,” she emphasised that word “to some amicable arrangement. I’m sure I could offer you a suitable incentive.” She stared right at his groin and ran her tongue over her lips.

Cullen now realised she hadn’t been joking about how long she would last. She’d stepped up her game. This was not going be as easy as he imagined. But two could play at that game. He could see her pupils already dilated and knew the armour was having an effect. 

“You really think I would fall for that ploy.” He walked closer to her, now only a few steps away. “I know how that ends up. You will obey my request, you know what happens if you fail to comply with an order from a Templar. Disobedience will not be tolerated.” 

There was a swallow when he said obey. He smiled internally, keeping his face set, expressionless.

Damn him, he was getting too close now, Lia backed up a step or two, but he followed her closing the distance again. She wasn’t going to go down without a fight. 

“I obviously didn’t make my intentions clear,” she teased, now undoing a couple of the hooks on her bodice, allowing more of her cleavage to show. “I am willing to acquiesce to any other request you may have. I can make it very pleasant for you if you’ll just let me go.” 

She undid another hook and smiled invitingly, her finger following her cleavage.

Cullen moved right up to her and took her arm before she could step back again. He smirked at her. 

“I can see how willing you are. And how you’re watching me. But why should I make a request when I can just take what I want. What would you say to that Trevelyan? Did you want me to do that?” 

He watched as she swallowed hard now, the smirk gone from her face. And he saw the small shudder before she could hide it. He just had to keep her on the back foot long enough, push enough, and she’d give in.

Blast, he caught her with that surprise manoeuvre. Damn she had to get it together again, she couldn’t give in yet. Much as right now she now wanted him to rip open her bodice, and latch his mouth onto her breasts. He moved closer. His gloved hand was almost on her head now, his other hand still on her arm. Then she felt the cold metal pulling her head back, and struggled to regain control. Not yet, not yet. 

“Are you absolutely sure Knight-Captain, are you absolutely sure you don’t want me to kneel at you feet, and take your hard cock into my mouth. I would love to suck you and lick my tongue along your shaft until you came spilling into my mouth. Just thinking about it makes me so wet, you have no idea,” she purred.

Lia pushed her hand past his skirt, and cupped his cock. She saw his eyes widen now.

Maker, that dirty mouth. Cullen just wanted to shove his cock in her mouth right there and then, but that was giving in too quickly. He could feel his cock pressing hard against his breeches, and her hand, and if she continued, he was in danger of giving way. He whispered in her ear 

“If you truly are as wet as you say,” he teased, his voice low and commanding, “maybe I should fuck you? I’m sure that’s what you’ve already imagined isn’t it. Tell me Trevelyan, did that thought cross your mind, alone in you bunk. The thought of me fucking you naked, in my armour, taking what I want from you.”

Oh damn, bulls eye. Exactly that, and how many times had she imagined, fantasised, dreamed about that. She clenched and rocked slightly before she could stop herself. Get a grip, woman. She looked straight into his eyes, her voice not quite steady. She went for broke.

“Yes I did, I thought about you fucking me so hard until I screamed, begged for you to make me come. On my knees, with you taking me from the back like a bitch in heat. Your armour crashing against my naked backside, catching my soft flesh, as your cock penetrated me hard and fast, my cunt dripping for you.” The words pouring, tumbling out of her.

“Maker’s breath,” she heard, before Cullen’s mouth crashed onto hers. His tongue now pushing at the seam of her lips. Lia was gone now, overtaken with lust, she opened her mouth licking, biting his tongue. He was no better, forcing his tongue as deep as he could go. Maker, she never realised a kiss could be so erotic.

Cullen didn’t care about games now, he wanted to kiss her, strip her naked and fuck this woman until she couldn’t take any more. His tongue tangling with her, hers biting back on his. He let go of her dragging off his gauntlets now, his hands grabbing for her bodice, undoing the hooks as fast as he could. Finally he got it open and her breasts were free. His mouth, his hands, all over them. He wanted her naked, he wanted her on all fours, and he wanted to hear her beg him to fuck her. 

Lia was undone, totally undone, watching Cullen take off her bodice, his mouth on her breasts. Her hands fumbled for the ties on her skirt, finally managing to undo them, and her skirt fell to her feet. She put her hands to Cullen’s head, “Maker, please fuck me, I give in, give up, whatever you want. I don’t give a damn anymore. I just want you, Cullen.”

“Maker, I just want to fuck you too, Li. Get on your knees, hands down. Whatever you want.” His voice low, gruff.

He watched as she got onto the ground, her backside now presented to him, legs apart. He undid his breeches and pulled out his cock, grateful for release now. Watching her, hearing her, he ached to have her. He knelt down behind her and thrust into her. Maker she felt so good, and he couldn’t, didn’t want to stop as she screamed his name.

“I don’t care if the fucking world is ending, please don’t stop! Just fuck me,” she shouted, trembling. 

Maker, him inside her now felt better than anything else in the world, it was all she wanted, everything else be dammed; moaning, screaming, yelling Cullen’s name. Lia was beyond any rational sense and didn’t care. It was like that night she went to see him, there was nothing but her lust for him. 

Cullen’s head was pounding, the sheer pressure of his blood rushing, and his heartbeat mirrored there, he couldn’t think or hear clearly anymore. There was just the insatiable need for Lia, and to fuck her senseless. To feel his cock inside her heat, and she wasn’t joking about how wet she was. He didn’t know how long he could last like that, and Maker take him he didn’t care. He was now more out of control than he’d ever felt, wanting her so much. And the noises coming from both of them sounded more bestial than human.

Maker, she hurt so much now, this was better than any of her dreams, more desperate and more wonderful. She wanted, needed that release to come, the charge now rising inside her. Lia pushed her hand between her legs, and began to stroke her clit, now so swollen. Just touching it made her clench and judder. 

As she moved her fingers faster the pain became fiercer, sweeter, and it wasn’t long before she came, her muscles clamping hard on Cullen’s cock still moving inside her. She heard him groaning, and then a loud grunt as he came, pushing harder into her, his armour pressed, scraping against her buttocks.

She had held on, Maker knows how, but the charge bubbled up stronger now. Damn, it was coming out wrong, she couldn’t focus it.

“Cullen, move now, please. I can’t focus it properly,” she shouted, her voice desperate.

Cullen saw Lia trembling, struggling to contain her magic. He withdrew and tried to pull away, but his hand got caught in the edge of her Static Charge. It wasn’t too bad, no more than a brief sharp tingle, but he saw Lia now encased in lightning, sparks flowing over her body. It was some seconds before it dissipated, and she collapsed.

“Li,” he shouted, moving to her. He saw her pushing herself back up slowly.

“I’m...ok...uh...” her voice weak, her arms wobbling.

Cullen took hold of her to keep her steady, then knelt and pulled her onto his lap. She curled against him, her arms around his neck, and he held onto her.

“I’m sorry, did I hurt you? It was too much, I couldn’t...” she apologised, looking at him guiltily.

“Don’t worry about me, it only glanced me. It was more extreme this time,” he replied concerned. She was still shaky.

“Tell me about it,” she gave a little laugh. “I think your armour is definitely the trigger.” She smiled. “Maker, you should have a warning attached. Sensory overload, handle with care.”

“I’m just glad I wasn’t in the same Circle as you. It would have been hard to ignore you,” he admitted. He’d been drawn to her from the day they met. 

“You and me both,” she replied, “Imagine if had been you training me,” she laughed.

“I doubt I would have, Lia.” Cullen thought for a minute. “But I could do so now, if you wanted to take it up again.” 

He saw her eyes open wide. “You would do that...for me?” she asked, amazed.

“Why not, you’d be a mage warrior,” he laughed.

“Ahem, warrior mage if you please,” she corrected. 

“Yes, alright,” he agreed, rolling his eyes at her now sticking her tongue out at him. 

She kissed him. “Thank you.”

“Are you feeling better now?” Lia nodded. “Can we get changed, please?” he queried, wanting to be back into his normal armour. It was more comfortable.

“Sure, lying here naked on your lap might give you ideas,” she suggested, smirking at him.

“Really, and not you?” he retorted, smirking as well.

“Hmm you may have a point there,” she admitted, wetting her lips.

“Maker, Li, later. I really want to get changed,” he insisted, hearing her laugh. Cullen helped her up and they both got changed into their normal clothes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cullen could see Lia waiting for him back on the jetty. Of course it took her less time to dress, she was naked. He had to take off one set of armour and the put on another. He walked behind her, placing his hands on her hips, and kissed her neck. She hummed her approval, leaning against him.

He moved one hand, taking the coin from his pocket. Apart from her predilection for being dominated, she was a practical, down to earth person, not inclined to believing in luck. He wasn’t sure if a lucky coin would be something she’d take, especially if she thought it was important to him. Her concern for him ran deeper than she would admit. 

Even after he’d almost killed her, she didn’t give up on him. He couldn’t imagine many people would be as forgiving as she was to do that. Cullen was so absorbed in thought, he didn’t notice Lia had turned around to see what he was doing.

“What’s that you have there?” she asked, looking closer.

“Branson gave me this before I left for Templar training. For luck, he said. I’ve carried this since then, and I like to think it did bring me luck. I did survive Kinloch and Kirkwall, when others didn’t,” he told her. 

“Lucky tokens, Cullen? Wasn’t that a little naughty of you, being a Templar?” she joked.

“I did follow the rules, well, most of the time,” he replied, grinning.

“So, you had a rebellious streak even then...” Lia laughed.

“Hardly that,” he huffed.”Anyway, back to what I was going to say. I wanted you to have it. Yes, I know it’s foolish, but a little luck can’t hurt, Li,” he said, taking her hand and turning it over. “If you want it, that is.”

Lia watched him. “This means a lot to you, doesn’t it?” she enquired. 

“It does,” he replied, “as do you.”

Lia smiled. “In that case, I would be honoured, Cullen. And I promise to take care of it.” 

Cullen tucked it into her hand, and folded her fingers over it smiling at her. “I love you,” he said gently.

“I love you, Cullen. Always,” she replied softly.

Cullen took her into his arms, and kissed her. Lia had enough trials ahead, and if it gave her even a slim chance to come through it all and come back to him, he’d be grateful.

He broke the kiss and whispered in her ear. “And don’t think I’ve finished with you yet.” He heard her gasp, and smiled as her body gave in to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/feedback/thoughts always welcome. Thanks! :)


End file.
